


I Know You Like It Sweet, So Have My Cake

by Takashiiiiit (Tobigirl556)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Sex, Keith's giving him a really good present, Lance is the bday boy, M/M, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lance (Voltron), he deserves all the love, hot spring sex, if you know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobigirl556/pseuds/Takashiiiiit
Summary: Everybody had thought he was joking, what else could it mean when they had asked Keith what he had gotten for Lance’s birthday, only to have him stutter awkwardly, “w-we’ll I’m here, aren’t I?” It had to have been a mistake, Lance had received things from tech to scarves from the other members of his team, so obviously Keith had just forgotten, right? Sure, Keith had grown more mature in the past couple months, he still missed certain social skills (which Lance usually thought were cute, but this one just kind of left him hollow).





	I Know You Like It Sweet, So Have My Cake

Everybody had thought he was joking, what else could it mean when they had asked Keith what he had gotten for Lance’s birthday, only to have him stutter awkwardly, “w-we’ll I’m here, aren’t I?” It had to have been a mistake, Lance had received things from tech to scarves from the other members of his team, so obviously Keith had just forgotten, right? Sure, Keith had grown more mature in the past couple months, he still missed certain social skills (which Lance usually thought were cute, but this one just kind of left him hollow).

Lance had loved that the team had taken time and effort out of their long journey home to plan something for him, had even gotten things akin to balloons and streamers. Hunk had even baked him a cake, complete with frosting and candles. So Lance had tried not to get his hopes up, he knew how lucky he was to get this much, but even with that it still stung when he didn’t receive anything from his partner - in more ways than one. 

Or, well, that’s what he thought, until Keith had turned that handsome face to him. Still all hell kinds of awkward and gave him a little, private smile did Lance think that maybe Keith had planned something. Lance didn’t really know what it was, as that line Keith gave only made him think of women wrapped in bows or covered in cream, which he did not picture Keith in. Because there were still people around, and awkward boners were not something he wanted to deal with today.

So his day went on, he was able to spend time with everyone separately, had a really good talk with Shiro about life and this guy that Shiro was apparently head over heels for (Adam was such a common name though how could he have caught the Takashi Shirogane) and was pleasantly tired by the time the sun set.

Everyone was sitting around a table inside one of the homey dens of the people that inhabited the oddly tropical planet of Serenum, and Lance was just about to suggest that he wanted to go outside for a bit and watch the stars when a hand landed on his shoulder. Lance slowly turned his head, surprised to see Coran smiling at him.

“Hey, Coran. What’s up?” Lance asked casually, sitting up a little straighter and stretching out his back.

“Well, Lance my boy, I have one last veeery important present to deliver to you” Coran gave him and exaggerated grin, plopping a square item in his hand that Lance quickly remembered was a type of Altean navigational device.

“Uh, thanks…Coran. What am I supposed to do with it?” Lance asked as he squinted at the piece of tech, jumping slightly when it started to let out faint beeps.

“Follow it, of course! I heard from a little Duflax that a special gift waits for you at the end!” Coran winked after his little speech, and for some reason it made him blush. Lance had to advert his eyes from Coran’s sparkling ones and realized the rest of the team (well, other than Keith. Where had he run off to?) were trying to covertly listen to their conversation. Allura was the only one openly paying attention, her hands were clasped together and Lance could swear for a second he saw hearts reflecting in her eyes.

“Alright, if you’re sure”

“I’ve never been more surer! Now off to the Red Lion with you!” Coran shoved Lance lightly towards the entrance of the house, Lance laughing good naturedly with him. He might not know what’s going on, but being treated special and having all this attention really left him in a good mood.

Lance reached Red quickly, climbing up into the cockpit and inputting the coordinates that were in the device he was given. Red roared to life, lighting up and taking off before Lance could tell him to do so, probably working off of Lance’s own excitement. Lance couldn’t help but laugh as Red rumbled in his mind as they flew, admiring how the ground below them changed from lush grassland to rough, volcanic rock the closer they got to this secret location everyone was so excited about.

Soon enough the navigational system started ringing louder, signaling that they were right over their destination. Lance hummed and started to lower Red toward the ground, looking out his window to see…little pools below him? Where had they sent him?

Once Red landed on the rocky soil, Lance stood up and started to make his way out. Lance couldn’t quite see the pools clearly now that he was on the ground, as they were higher up on their own ledge. But, he did see steam coming out clearly over the night sky. Lance quirked an eyebrow and looked back down at the device in his hand, trying to see if he made a mistake somewhere. There was nothing in the area other than rocks and those pools above him, but Lance was wasn’t too sure he wanted to get closer to them, weren’t there like, sulfur pools or something close to volcanoes on Earth? Lance looked back up at Red, now a couple feet away from him. Of course, the lion had decided now to go radio silent. No matter how hard Lance tried to prod into the lion’s consciousness he got no response.

Lance scowled at Red, because he knew he was being difficult and Red needed to know that Lance didn’t appreciate it, before he sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He wasn’t going to figure anything out just standing there, so he decided to continue and make his way up the short hill. The closer he got, the more he was pleasantly surprised to not have to hold his breath over a pungent odor, but instead was hit with something sweet mixed with a heady, herbal aroma. When Lance reached the top he realized that the overlook had a view that stretched far over the grassy plains after the volcanic terrain. Lance took a moment to to look up at the night sky, clear even up here, take a deep breath and enjoy the moment.

“Took you long enough” Lance jumped at the voice, spinning around, only to find someone lounging in the pools.

“Keith?” And there he was, leaning back against the wall of the closest pool, arms outstretched on their rim. Looking for all purposes calm and too fucking cool for Lance’s own good. “What are you-”

“I was starting to think Coran gave you the wrong location” Keith cut him off, and with the hooded look he was giving Lance, he couldn’t really complain. Keith stood slowly, inches of glorious abdominal muscles revealed out of the water, dripping enticingly with the spring water. Lance followed those droplets down each wonderful crevice of his body, until it disappeared below the water dangerously close to his groin. Lance had to swallow around his suddenly dry throat with the realization that Keith might not be wearing anything under the water. “Care to join me?” Keith asked as he raised a defined arm up to Lance, all suave and casual, something that had Lance’s head spinning and his mouth trying to form a response but coming up short.

“Y-yeah. Of course!” He was finally able to spit out, reaching to the neck of his shirt to pull it over his head and then work quickly at the button and zipper of his jeans. He could feel Keith’s eyes on him the whole time, making his hands shake and his movements awkward with the attention. Lance finally pulled his jeans down, bending over to unlace his shoes and pull those off with his socks, letting his pants pool and stepping out of them. Standing up, Lance caught the expression on Keith’s face. He watched Keith swipe his tongue out along his lower lip before he could stop himself, a pale blush already starting to form. Lance stood taller and puffed out his chest a little, letting himself have a moment of pride at his newly forming muscles. He might not have had the extra two years like Keith (the cheater) but he was proud to say he was filling out in his own ways. His arms were starting to get defined from hours holding his rifle and practicing with his sword, and his shoulders were starting to broaden now that they weren’t so boney. Lance tried for his own type of seduction, and gave Keith a slow smile as he made his way towards him, also happy, in the back of his mind, that he had decided to wear tight blue boxer briefs instead of the more embarrassing lion-themed items the castle had supplied them with.

“Come on” Keith said, matching Lance’s smile and really reaching his hand up this time for Lance to take to help him step down. Lance felt a little embarrassment as he took the offered hand, not used to such an outward show of chivalry. As Lance put one foot down into the water he all but moaned at the pleasant sensation. The water was warm, a nice contrast to the mild night air, and there was almost a buzzing sensation going through his skin, a feeling almost akin to that of some of his more intense facial creams. Once Lance had taken the two steps down onto the pool floor, he was pulled forward by the arm still gripping him, his chest running into Keith’s as Keith’s other hand came up and angled Lances chin for a kiss.

There was no way Lance was going to object, obviously, so he wrapped his own unoccupied hand around Keith’s waist to rest on his hip, happy to find that, yes, he had been correct and Keith wasn’t wearing anything underneath.

The kiss was short but passionate, Keith biting lightly on Lance’s lip and pushing his tongue inside his mouth, swiping against his teeth and tangling with Lance’s own tongue for a moment before pulling back. Lance panted, reasonably surprised and unprepared for such an attack.

“Hey” Keith spoke lightly after a moment of catching their breaths.

“Hey” Lance repeated, leaning forward so their foreheads touched together, mind still foggy from the kiss. Keith slowly blinked at his action, relaxing into Lance’s arms, their body heat mixing with the heat of the springs that made it feel like Keith was all around him.

It was great, comforting in such a way that Lance couldn’t help but press a chaste kiss to the corner of Keith’s mouth before pulling away. Keith’s eyes cleared at that, and he moved away slightly only to put his hands on Lance’s shoulders. Keith paused, looking like he wanted to say something but instead started to blush in embarrassment. Lance just smiled, giving Keith all the time he needed to work up to whatever he wanted to say, feeling happy and floaty and wondering mildly if there was something else in the water.

“Happy Birthday, Lance” Keith finally answered, smiling and god, Lance loved this surprise, the springs and the view but all of that paled in comparison to the warmth that was radiating off of his partner. Lance could tell that Keith was trying for an easy confidence, muscles loose and smirking, Lance would have bought it too if he didn’t know Keith so well. His baby’s blush was slowly raising up to his ears and the corners of his mouth were a little wobbly. It made it even better, though. That even though Keith felt shy and awkward he was still trying so hard for Lance.

“Keith. Baby, thank you so much. Ilove it” Lance laughed at the end because the thought that Keith did this all for him made him so fucking giddy.

“I’m glad” Keith said with more confidence now, “it’s…it’s been hard, these last couple weeks. I wanted to give you something that would help you relax.”

“Look at you, being so romantic” Lance joked at he reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind Keith’s ear.

“Hey! I can be romantic, when I wanna be”

“Sure, babe, sure” Lance conceded, not really in the mood to argue. Keith huffed at him, but let it go and started to pull Lance towards the edge of the pool.

“So…why don’t you let me help you…you know, relax” Lance quirked an eyebrow, but before he could ask what that was about Keith was kissing him again, more urgently this time. Keith pressed his full body up against Lance and he was reminded with a dizzying excitement that Keith was naked right now, so he reached around his middle and tried to grasp his waist and pull him closer, but Keith beat him to it. Keith, faster, reached around to first grip at Lance’s still covered ass, before coming around his front and cupping him through his boxers and oh, oh Lance could definitely get with this. He moaned into the touch, and started to rock into Keith’s light grip. “Take these off for me?” Keith breathed against his ear and god there was no way in hell that Lance could deny that. Lance hummed in agreement and maneuvered himself so he was able to slip out of his underwear and throw them somewhere on the dry land close to them.

Lance looked up at Keith with hungry eyes and reached for him again, eager to rub his bare body against his lover’s but instead he was pushed again until he bummed into the side of the spring, this area seemed to have a little ledge protruding out some inches below the water, as a makeshift seat.

“Sit on the edge for me, Lance?” Why did Keith even have to phrase it like a question? Where there some way in all the universe that he would be able to deny him anything right now? Lance eagerly followed the instructions, placing his arms behind him and pushing up onto the lip of the pool so he didn’t have to break eye contact. Lance shivered for a moment when his wet skin hit the night air, but as he balanced himself by placing his feet on the lower seat he easily got used to it. And any lingering cold was washed away by the look Keith was giving him, his body heating up like an inferno even though he wasn’t quite sure where this was all going.

Keith walked towards him, keeping eye contact as he went to kneel between Lance’s spread legs. Lance licked his lips, body tense in preparation because hell yeah he knew what Keith planned to do. Lance had to lean back, break eye contact at the first touch to his hardening cock, more sensitive than he’d felt before and at this point he was really starting to think there might actually be something to this sweet smelling spring.

“Fuck, Keith” Lance groaned as he felt wet heat start to tease the tip of his cock, Keith’s hands working along the rest, lightly gripping the bottom of his shaft and slowly stroking upwards with more pressure until they reached where Keith was sucking at his head. Holy shit, he was harder than he’s ever been fast enough to make his head spin, and he felt like he might even be able to cum from just this.

Lance had never been one to really appreciate oral sex. It felt good, sure, but it wasn’t the ecstasy of fucking into a body or even the grip of a strong hand while a hot body rocked against him. It was great foreplay, but only made him more hungry for the main course. Now, though, as Keith moved his hands lower to knead his balls and slowly sank his mouth down the whole of him (because of course Keith could deep throat), all Lance could think of was the feeling of slowly pressing into Keith’s body bare. It was amazing, that wet heat and suction felt like Nirvana, made is legs jerk and his hips press forward in a shallow thrust because he just couldn’t hold himself back.

“Holy shit, Keith this feels so good” Keith sucked harder, started bobbing his head and Lance chanced a look down, watching as Keith held some of his bangs back with one hand, the look on his face that of intense concentration. The idea that he was trying that hard for Lance making it even hotter. Lance had to lean back and moan again, “how…how does this feel so good?”

Keith didn’t answer, but started to move even faster, his free hand now letting go of his sack and moving just behind it, pressing at the skin between his ass and cock making white spots appear in Lance’s vision. Lance reached a hand down and gripped Keith’s hair, trying to find something to hold on to. His whole body was singing with everything Keith was doing to it and he felt like he could cum, fuck he was actually going to cum.

“Keith…Keith, baby pull off, I’m gonna cum” but Keith didn’t stop, instead this seemed to make him work harder. Moaning and fluttering his throat around until Lance couldn’t breathe. His muscles tensed and he couldn’t stop from thrusting roughly into Keith’s heat, gripped his head to keep him still as he came, unloading right down Keith’s throat. It felt like hours until Lance could relax enough to let go of dark locks and sit back down. “Hah…Keith, that was amazing” Lance panted out as Keith stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Lance reached around to the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, ignoring Keith’s complaint of just having had Lance in his mouth. As he pulled away, not bothered at all by the mixing taste of himself and Keith, he spoke again, “but, ya know, I really wanted to fuck you.” Keith chuckled, his eyelids lowering sultry,

“Why can’t you?” God, Keith was so sexy. Lance had to stare for a moment, take in all that was his lover in front of him before what he said caught up with him.

“Huh?” Lance asked, then looked down in amazement when he realized he was still hard.

“I chose these springs for more than just the view” Keith continued, and Lance was still blinking down at his dick, marveling at how he was still rock hard. “Allura and Coran said they had some…refreshing qualities”

“Wait…you talked to Allura and Coran about this?” Lance jerked up, embarrassment coloring his cheeks, because no matter how comfortable he was about people knowing about him and Keith he would never want them to know about their private matters.

“W-what! Not…not about this, idiot!” Keith blushed furiously, face flaming as he caught on to what Lance was assuming. “I just asked them for somewhere I could take you to relax, Coran kind of filled in all the rest” Keith finished and turned his face to the side, arms crossed to try to hide his self-consciousness. Lance sighed and scrubbed at his hair, even though Keith still kind of told the two Alteans what they were getting up to, it was pretty romantic to think that Keith tried to ask their help to make this night special.

“Nevermind, come’er” and he pulled Keith by his waist back to his side, pressed his lips up to meet Keith’s, humming as Keith started to relax in his hold.

“I’m your present for tonight, I want to make you feel good. Baby, tell me what to do to make you feel amazing” Keith tried to instruct in between kisses, his own breathing starting to speed up. Lance thought for a moment at the comment, pulling back to nip at Keith’s neck and revel in his moans.

“Anything?” He asked.

“Hah…anything, Lance” Lance nuzzled his neck, pressing light kisses down to his collarbone. He sucked there, kissed and nipped until he was sure a bruise would form.

“There is one thing I really want” he started to say, before moving back up and kissing Keith on the lips again, receiving a moan in answer. “Get yourself ready for me” Lance reached over to whisper in Keith’s ear, feeling him shake against him as he breathed against the shell.

“W-what?” Keith asked, eyes wide.

“You heard me” Lance smirked, showing his bright teeth as Keith started to scowl. “I want to feel you, have you sink down on me. But for that you need to be prepped. I want to watch you do that, press your fingers into yourself, I want to see how much you want it” Keith’s cheeks were becoming brighter and brighter at his words. Keith turned away from him as the blush reach his ears and a scowl turned his lips. Lance smirked, feeling more confident each second, his head buzzing with the pools effects. Keith’s shyness wasn’t helping either, actually making him want to push him even more. “Baby” Lance started, pulling Keith to him and reaching down to grab his ass, he was able to get one handful before Keith pulled away, stepping back to the other side of the spring before leaning back.

“It is your birthday” Keith whispered as he turned away from Lance, but Lance could still see Keith watching him out of the corner of his eyes. Lance starred, giving Keith time to continue. Keith took in a deep breath, before turning around and splaying his hands on the edge of the pool, ass raised. While Lance definitely enjoyed the view, it wasn’t quite what he wanted.

“No, baby” Lance purred, watching Keith’s head turn around and raise an eyebrow at him questionably, “not like this. Turn around, I wanna see you.” Keith’s eyes widened, and Lance swore he heard Keith mumble “pervert” under his breath but he did eventually comply, turning around until he was seated on the very edge of the dirt and spread his thighs, cheeks blazing. Lance took a steadying breath as all of that creamy skin was revealed, the pink of his inner thighs and, to Lance’s surprise and happiness, the angry red of his cock, standing up and resting against his lower abs. “So pretty” Lance couldn’t help but purr, feeling himself throb at the sight.

The blush was still staining most of Keith’s body, but he smiled slightly at the compliment, looking at Lance through his lashes as he started to run his hand down his chest, reaching between his legs to run over the length of his cock before reaching lower and damn if he didn’t make the prettiest fucking picture.

It got better, as Keith breathed out through his nose and reached to tease along his hole, letting out a whine that Lance thought was music to his goddamn ears.

Keith finally pressed his finger in with little resistance, throwing his head back to show the mouthwatering line of his neck and he was definitely doing this on purpose. Lance had definitive proof and you know what? He wasn’t even mad. Lance had a front row seat and he didn’t think it would ever look this good.

Keith had pressed another finger in to himself, slowly sinking it in to the knuckle, scissoring his two fingers and then starting to fuck himself in earnest. Keith let out another moan, this one a little louder and Lance wondered if the hot springs were having the same effect on Keith as they were on him.

“Lance” Keith whimpered, head still back as he started to fuck himself harder. He place the hand that wasn’t buried in himself farther behind him so he could lean back, press one of his feet on the ground out of the water to get a better angle. And god, did Lance appreciate it. It gave Lance and even better view of Keith’s fingers moving in and out of his body, the way his dick was minutely twitching on his stomach and Lance couldn’t take it anymore. His own cock was throbbing and he needed to be in Keith. Like ten minutes ago.

“Keith” Lance’s voice was lower than he expected, coming out as a rough timber that made Keith shiver and slow his movements. Keith straightened, looking at Lance with glassy eyes and slowing his fingers.

“Y-yeah?” He asked. Lance couldn’t reply, instead he stood, water lapping against his waist as he made his way over to the other man.

“Baby, you’re so fucking sexy.” He started, coming to rub his hand up from Keith’s ankle to his knee. “You’ve been so good for me, but I need to fuck you. Please, Keith, let me make you feel good” Keith’s pupils dilated at the words, a moan slipping past his lips as he took his fingers out of himself and wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

“Yeah, Lance. Do whatever you want, I’m yours” he said as they pulled away, raising his other leg to wrap around Lance’s waist, causing Lance to step forward and rub his cock against Keith, making him groan and lightly bite at Keith’s shoulder. “Come on, baby…Lance, give it to me” Keith’s voice was like a spell, putting Lance in a haze and making it so much better when Keith reached in between their bodies to grab at Lance’s dick and press him against his entrance.

“Fuckkk, Keith” Lance breathed out as he let go of Keith’s shoulder, couldn’t stop himself and pressed into Keith’s heat as soon as he could.

Keith was so warm and tight around him, a searing vice that made his hips feel like they were going to fucking melt. Lance didn’t stop until he was seated fully in Keith, grabbing his thighs tightly so they were flushed. Lance had to stop himself after that, suddenly realizing that he hadn’t given Keith any breathing room. Lance paused a moment, blinked the white spots out of his eyes and looked up at his partner,

“You okay?” He asked, feeling Keith constrict around him and don’t move don’t move don’t move. He raised one of his hands to cup a pale cheek, urging Keith to answer him. Keith whimpered at the contact, nuzzling into his hand.

“Yeah…I’m okay” Keith answered shakily. “This feels so good, my body feels so sensitive” Lance smiled and chuckled,

“Glad I’m not the only one. Did Coran happen to tell you about this part of the springs?” Lance couldn’t help a small little push foreword, making Keith jerk at the movement.

“N-no. I…hah…think he skipped over that part” Keith gripped on to Lance’s upper arm, digging his nails in and using that as leverage to push his own hips back. “I’m ready now. You can move” Lance swore that sounded more like a plea than permission, but he wasn’t going to complain. Lance lowered his head and adjusted his grip on Keith’s thighs, and let go. The first thrust was hard and sloppy, something that Lance couldn’t stop and made Keith let out a surprised “guhhh” at the harshness. It was still so good, but the next one was more controlled. Lance pulled almost all the way out, relishing in the heavenly suction of Keith’s rum tugging at the head of his cock before he sank back inside and oh fuck was it good.

He started to pick up speed, fucking in exact pressure that had both of them panting loudly. Keith starting to get louder the long they went on, and Lance knew the exact moment he hit Keith’s prostate as he cried out, back arching sharply enough that Lance quickly wrapped an arm around his waist to make sure he didn’t fall.

“Lance!” He whined, and Lance took extra care to fuck that same spot because he needed to hear that again. “So-so fucking good” Fuck Lance loved him so much. Lance reached under Keith to grab as his ass and pull him closer, so his upper back was the only part still on the ground.

Lance felt amazing, able to angle Keith in such a way to let him sink deeper into his ass, fuck harder and make both of them cry out in pleasure. Every time he was able to punch out a surprised noise from his lover sent a jolt through Lance’s own body, that and the odd pool made him feel like he could do anything, like he was given a shot of B-12 as his muscles tended and bulged. In that moment, he had the immeasurable urge to have Keith closer, to totally cover and control and dominate.

“Lance, what are you-” Keith tried to ask as Lance halted in his movements, moving to grip Keith under his ass and around his back. He wasn’t able to finish his thought because Lance quickly lifted Keith off the edge and into the air, instinctively wrapping his arms and legs around Lance and he took a step back into the middle of the pool. “Oh god!” Keith exclaimed, “fuck, oh fuck baby you’re so deep” Lance growled, hooking both arms under his knees, easily lifting Keith and slamming him back down on his cock with the waters weightlessness. In this position Keith had no control at all in their movements, and that thought made Lance burn, so he lifted Keith again and again, fucking him hard enough that if his mind wasn’t so clouded he might have been concerned.

Instead, it was just so hot. Every cough he could punch out of Keith (because at this point he didn’t think Keith was able to make any other noise) shot straight to his cock, making him throb and try to reach deeper. Every time Keith would try to get a grip on his shoulders, dig his nails in or lock his insides around Lance’s dick felt like an orgasm in itself and Lance didn’t know how much longer he would be able to hold out.

“Fuck!” Lance yelled on a particularly good thrust. “I’m so close. Keith, Keith, Keith! Baby I want you to finish. Can you do that for me? Cum on my cock? You feel so hot inside, fucking melting, aren’t you?I know you can do it, let go baby, I wanna see it” Lance couldn’t stop talking, everything felt so good and he could feel his end nearing, but he wanted, needed, Keith to cum first.

“Oh god” Keith mewled. Lance felt Keith’s thighs flex in his hands, and then he threw his head back and wailed. Cum shooting from his cock on to Lance’s chest and it was fucking beautiful, Keith was so gorgeous in this moment, cheeks tinged rose and pieces of hair fluttering around his face.

Lance fucked him through his orgasm, holding Keith close as he whined and panted in his ear until he gave one final, hard pull of Keith’s hips down and white exploded behind his eyes, hips jerking in aborted thrusts and he pumped out cum deep into Keith’s body.

When he started to come back down he was, thankfully, still able to hold Keith up in the water, and he was able to take the few steps backwards until he found the small outcrop in the rock to sit down on. Lance sighed as he leaned back, Keith still firmly planted in his lap, but now able to lean back and look Lance in the face. Keith had tear tracks running down his cheeks, blotches of pink on his face and chest and his hair was laying flat against his head from perspiration

And Lance couldn’t have been more in love.

Before Keith could say anything, Lance reached a hand up to wipe away some of Keith’s sweaty bangs and kissed his forehead.

“Thank you, Keith. Really, sincerely. Getting to spend this time with you really means a lot to me” Keith gave him a tired smile in reply

“I’m glad” Keith raised himself up slightly to disconnect the two, before copying Lance and placing a kiss on his hair. “It’s getting late. Do you want to wash off and then head back?” Keith asked gently as he moved to sit next to Lance, wincing slightly as he made contact with the rock. Lance frowned, but Keith shook his head to diffuse his worry. He instead raised a hand to massage the side of Lance’s neck, before curling around him. Lance smiled, wrapping an arm around Keith’s shoulders and looking up to the clear night sky.

“Nah” Lance answered. “Let’s stay out here a little bit longer. It’s too beautiful to not enjoy, right?”

They might have stayed out for longer than they had intended, Lance might have made love to Keith one more time under the stars, and when they finally showed up the next morning to winks and good natured jest from their friends, well Lance couldn’t really regret any of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on tumblr!  
> Tumblr: https://takashiiiiit.tumblr.com/  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
